


each restless heart beats so imperfectly

by apatternedfever



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes beautiful things for the sake of making beautiful things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	each restless heart beats so imperfectly

**Author's Note:**

> For a three-sentence fic prompt, "Beauty brings us up when the darkness tries to drag us down".

So he makes something to make a splash because that's the way you get known, and he knows that's what they want from him, something to Stand Out And Say Something (but nothing too important, that's not how you pacify a nation); so that's what he gives them, tributes on fire and something they'll talk about for months.

But he covers his walls in bright colors and simple lines, he sketches constantly, and his portfolio has plenty of classic, easy, simple designs tucked away among the splash and flair Panem wants for the Games. He makes beautiful things for the sake of making beautiful things, of making somebody smile, of finding a way to hold on to hope.

He makes beautiful things, because when the Capitol is out to control their minds, beautiful things are a revolution in and of themselves.


End file.
